This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this proposal is to examine a series of biological markers of glucose and lipid metabolism and inflammation and oxidative stress in youth between the ages of 10 and 16, who are from diverse economic and race/ethnicity backgrounds and are participating in the University of Minnesota ECHO project entitled "Etiology of Childhood Obesity".